Love Is The Key
by ArtSpaceDisgrace
Summary: What if they never planned on releasing their parents? What if the past was worse than anyone thought? What if they all had secrets, and those secrets were exposed. I know summary sucks, but please the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!**

 **So, I watched descendants for the first time last night, and fell in love, it's amazing!**

 **I immediately went looking for fanfiction after the credits rolled, but found that there really wasn't very many good descendants fanfiction, and the ones that were really good, weren't finished or were abandoned, so I decided to try my own hand at writing one.**

 **I am not sure how many will like the plot I chose, but oh well, please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story. All characters and or references to original plot, do not belong to me, I am only playing with them!**

 **...**

Mal stared into the mirror before her.

In her short life, she had experienced a lot, being beaten and starved by her mother, being beat up in the streets, having her clothes stolen occasionally, ripped from her, neglect, lashings, a lot.

Then again, most every child on the isle was raised that way, depending on how much your parents cared, Evie for example, she was okay, pretty much had it a little harder than her, while Jay had it worse, and Carlos had it the worst.

Carlos was the youngest of them, at only 12, with her the second youngest at 13, Evie the third eldest at 15 and Jay the oldest at 16.

She was small though, a couple inches shorter than Carlos at only 4'6. Carlos was 5'0, Evie was 5'3 and Jay was the tallest at an amazing 6'2.

Almost all the children on the isle were small and skinny due to malnutrition and the generally horrible environment.

Her life was pretty good though, considering her circumstances.

She loved her friends who in truth were more like her siblings than friends, and well that was pretty much it, she had her friends and that's really all she needed.

Then her life was flipped upside down.

She and her friends were invited to go to Auradon Prep, the private school in the united states of Auradon, by declaration of the soon to be king of Auradon, Benjamin. They were to steal Fairy Godmother's magic wand and use it to bring down the barrier around the isle freeing the villains.

She knew she and Carlos were too young to go to high school, and that had stopped her mother for about a second before she came up with a solution.

Glamours.

In her mother's spell book was a spell for glamouring your appearance to look however you want, and while it wouldn't work on the isle, it would in Auradon, so as soon as they passed into Auradon, she was to cast the spell on her, Carlos, and Evie, to make them look more… well, older.

While Evie was fifteen, she was still malnourished, and small. Evie was pale with her dark blue and black hair, and hazel eyes, she was thin but still had a model body, though she was more of a miniature model I guess you could say. Her glamour was just going to make her taller and more filled out.

Carlos was going to be a bit of work, he was adorable in all honesty, but being adorable like that in this place was not a very good thing, he had been sold by his mother many times for food and jewelry and clothes. He still had nightmares and was frightened by older men. His chocolate brown eyes and freckles made him look even younger, his curly white tipped black hair only served to make him look cuter, his glamour would need to make him look older and filled out while hiding his scars.

She herself was going to be difficult, her pale skin held many scars, including self inflicted ones on her wrists, her dark violet hair went all the way to her waist in ringlets, that would need to go, as well as her poison green eyes, maybe dull them down? Yes, and make her taller, add a lot of body fat, make her look older, good.

She flinched as her mother's voice came suddenly.

"MAL! The rides here!"

Staring into her reflection for a moment more, she collected herself before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

She knew without a doubt she was not going to be coming back to this place, and she didn't regret it a bit.

Climbing into the limo she sat down in between Evie and Carlos, with Jay on Evie's other side.

Soon they were on their way and not long after she could practically feel the presence of the isles barrier leave her, and she yanked out her spell book, quickly flipping to the glamour spell and reciting it three times, the looks she wanted implanted in her brain.

Opening her eyes she looked to Carlos and Evie and gasped, both looked so much older!

Grabbing Evie's mirror she stared into it.

She looked, so different.

Smiling at Carlos and Evie they all broke into excited laughter along with Jay.

They all knew they had no plans of releasing their parents, not after the hellish childhoods they were treated to.

And they didn't regret it a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo!

Okay short chapter I know, but I couldn't wait to post it!

Anyone reading this let me know if you're liking how it's going and what you think about it in a review! Please!

Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.

…Time…Skip….

Mal sighed, trying to regain her breath.

The soon to be king of Auradon, loved her.

The idiot had suddenly broke into song after the tourney game, alerting the entire school of his new love.

It was going to ruin everything!

She only looked older, but she certainly didn't feel older, and she was most definitely not experienced or mature enough for a relationship, she couldn't do it!

Not that she didn't like Ben, as she did have a rather strong crush on him, but that was irrelevant, she was too young, and if he found out… she didn't want to think about it.

Without her glamour she looked even younger than thirteen, she couldn't do it.

A hand grasped her shoulder and she jumped, a bit shocked she had been so deep in thought she didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

Turning around she was surprised by him. Ben.

He was smiling at her as he leaned forward slightly, to relax against the locker beside him.

"Hey Mal, you kind of ran off before I could ask you, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She stared at him, her mind in chaos, if she said no, she would be hated on by most everyone for breaking Ben's heart, and their chance at redemption would be ruined.

On the other side of she said yes, she would be in big trouble as, for one she was really only thirteen, and Ben was sixteen, what if he wanted to, to kiss her? Or even… have, sex? Could she do it? Keep up with her mask of being sixteen?

Maybe?

"Yes" she hardly realized she had spoken until Ben's face lit up and he grabbed her in a hug, twirling her around.

She forced a small laugh and smile as he pecked her on the cheek before saying, "Do you want to go on a date this Saturday? I promise it will be fun!"

Smiling she nodded and he beamed at her before saying, "That's great! Well I better go start the preparations!" He then ran off, leaving her reeling.

What had she just done?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

 **i love how many people have followed and or favorited this story already!**

 **Please please review and let me know what you think! I would so so appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter.**

 **Carlos POV**

Carlos laid awake on his bed, sandwiched between Mal and Jay, Evie on Mals other side.

Their glamours were off after making triple sure the door was locked, and it almost felt nice to be in his own skin again.

What wasn't nice was the reason.

Mals emotions were too frantic and all over the place for her to hold the spells, to give her a break they had all cuddled up with her, trying to comfort her and let her know they did love her, no matter what she did.

She had come to them after her date with Ben, breaking down, she told them how loved she had felt and how cared for, and how it was hurting her to trick Ben in such a way.

They had come up with a solution, after Ben's coronation, they would reveal to him everything, how horrible their past was and how bad it was on the isle.

Carlos knew without a doubt that Ben would not punish them, as he was far too kind for that, and plus once he knew the reason why they had tricked him, he would likely be more mad at their parents than anything.

The only bad thing would be the matter of his and Mal's relationship, and Ben would probably hate knowing he had actually been lusting and loving after a thirteen year old.

Sighing, Carlos simply cuddled closer to Mal, he loved his sister, and he would be damned if anything or anyone hurt her. Even Ben.

Mal had always protected him, just like Evie protected him and Mal, and Jay protected all of them and they all protected him in return.

He remembered many nights filled with terror and greasy hands rubbing him, violating him.

Then many other nights when those nights came back to haunt him in his dreams, and instead of terrorizing him, they would be held back by the protective embraces if his siblings holding him throughout the night.

His mother had not cared for him in the least, and had simply used him as a way of getting what she wanted, selling his body for whatever she wanted in return.

She had been a cold heartless bitch ever since the day he was born and he would never regret leaving her on the isle to rot.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo!

Let me know what you think in your reviews pretty please!

Diclaimer: Refer to first chapter.

...

Mal stared at the woman standing in front of her.

Sleeping Beauty's mom

Queen Leah, blaming her for what her mother did… Then Chad jumping in when she tried to apologize, calling her a boyfriend stealer, Jay a bully, Carlos a dog killer, and Evie a slut.

She wasn't angry… No she was pissed.

It was hard to be pissed though when everyone is looking at you with varying degrees or horror, mistrust and hatred.

Her head was pounding, her heart was throbbing, she felt dizzy.

A feeling began building up inside of her, it was like a balloon, getting bigger, continually expanding, stretching inside of her, unti...

She screamed as she felt something snap inside of her.

Everyone turned to her startled, Ben caught her in his arms as she fell, and everyone watched as Carlos, Evie, and herself all reverted back to their normal selves.

Carlos's pants fell down, but his shirt acted as a dress on him, hiding him from total embarrassment as most of his scars revealed themselves.

Evie's dress was falling off her frame, revealing most all of her scars as her dress fell completely away before Jay threw his jacket around her.

Mal stood from Ben as her appearance changed, her skirt slipping off and like Carlos her shirt acting as a dress in itself as her jacket fell off. Her scars were for all to see and she was unable to hide her self harm scars either.

Carlos was crying clutching dude as Evie wrapped her arms around him.

Mal was also crying when Jay picked her up, holding her his arms like a little girl.

Everyone was stunned, what was going on, what happened to them, and why did they suddenly appear so… young and vulnerable?

Fairy Godmother stepped forward, tears swimming in her eyes.

"You three, you were wearing glamours, Mal's emotional state could no longer hold them up… Oh, good lord…villains are more cold hearted than I had anticipated, lord what have we done?." She couldn't believe it! All those innocent children on that island, these were the children of big time influential Villains, she could only imagine how the less known were treated.

Everyone tried to process what Fairy Godmother said, Ben most of all.

Belle stepped forward, no way those children were as old as they said they were. It wasn't possible.

"How old are you all?" She asked gently, now understanding their situation a bit more than she would've liked to.

Jay took the initiative, "I'm 16, Evie's 15, Mal's… 13 and Carlos is 12."

Ben's heart thudded, he had been dating a 13 year old?!

He looked at her, at Mal, at her now long purple curly hair, at the scars covering her pale skin, at her eyes… Her beautiful eyes… The same eyes he had looked into not yet days ago and said I love you.

'I don't know what love is…' God that statement made so much more sense now… And good lord, it wasn't any different, 13 or 16, long hair, short hair… It didn't matter, he still loved her.

Even more so now for having stayed strong so long under such pressure.

They'd just have to take it slow, if Mal still wanted him after this… He didn't care what anyone else said, he'd stay by her side. Because he loved her, and love is love, no matter the packaging, the gift inside is still the same.

Ben stepped forward, and held his arms out to Jay, silently asking for Mal, he was only a little surprised when Jay looked him over before handing her to him.

Mal clung to him as if he were a lifesaver and goodness, she was so light so, thin. No way in hell was he going to leave anymore mistreated children on the isle, like hell, he'd also start making sure some real food was shipped there every two weeks.

It made him a little uncomfortable that Mal felt like a child in his arms, looked like a child even out of his arms, she must've been starved or malnourished, she looked younger than thirteen.

It didn't matter, he reminded himself, it was still Mal, still his girl.

Doug walked up to Evie, tapping her on the shoulder.

Evie turned, and Doug was able to see a lot more of the scars, even clearer now.

Doug swallowed, his heart in his throat.

Then he wrapped his arms around Evie, hugging her tightly to him.

Before Evie had been taller and bigger, but now she was smaller than he was, and his heart constricted painfully.

Evie cried into his shoulder.

Belle stepped toward Carlos.

He was crying, and he looked so lost in that moment, so devastated, so, young.

12.

This boy was only 12… And his body was covered in more scars than anyone she had ever scene.

Her mind made up she walked up to the young boy and easily picked him up, holding him against her chest as he cried his little heart out…. Goodness 12? He felt and looked more like he was not yet 10! This poor child… They had messed up, no screwed up, royally at that.

Jay looked out over his siblings, each being comforted by another.

Turning towards Queen Leah, Audrey, and Chad, he glared. They caused this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

 **So this chapter was very improvised and isn't long, but nonetheless please let me know your thoughts and ideas in a review!**

 **Who should be the one to comfort Jay?**

 **What should happen next?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter.**

 **...**

Seeing his glare Queen Leah looked down, she had made a mistake and she knew it, however her granddaughter wasn't as smart as her.

"Why are you all comforting them! They're evil! Obviously this is some sort of trick!" Audrey stepped forward angrily, Chad however had a doubtful look on his face.

"Audrey, no one can fool Fairy Godmothers eyes when it comes to magic, I don't think this is a trick."

Jay rolled his eyes, pretty boy was finally using his brain, just a little too late.

"Shut up Chad! Really Ben, you were dating that girl, if this isn't a trick you were still dating a 13 year old! Don't you find yourself at least a little furious that she lied to you like that? Or embarrassed, disgusted that she's so much younger, that she looks even younger than she claims to be!?" Audrey was yelling now, everyone's eyes on her, glaring or silently telling her to shut her mouth, some aren't as blind as she was. The only trick being played was by her own eyes.

Ben felt Mal tense in his arms and start trembling, he wasn't angry before, but he was now.

"Audrey, I understand why they lied, especially Mal to me, they were probably scared we would send them back to the isle if we found out there true ages weren't high school standard, I'm not angry at any of them, I was a little shocked when I found out Mal's true age, but that doesn't matter to me, I love her and I will wait for her, 16 or 13, she's still the Mal I fell in love with."

Most stared at ben in shock, he was admitting that? He was in love with her still, even at thirteen?!

Belle eyed her son, she was happy that he had met his one true love, he obviously had if he was willing to say such things, but she was also a little hesitant, Mal was thirteen... No, if she could love and wait for Beast, then Ben could love and wait for Mal, he took after his mother after all, and she knew her son would do the right thing by Mal.

Fairy Godmother surveyed Ben's stance as he held Mal protectively to his chest she was hesitant, Mal was very young and probably had some issues due to her life till now, but she could see the way Ben's eyes burned as he spoke and knew that even if she wanted to she would not be able to separate them, it just wasn't in her nature to ruin true love.

Mal much to her own horror started crying, Ben was so, he was, she didn't even know! He was, he, he was, good. Yes, that's it, he was good. He was kind, he was attractive, and so much more. He still loved her, he loved her, he was willing to go against everyone's ideals and thoughts because he loved her, and as he held her tighter she knew, she knew what that love felt like, and that the feeling in her heart, that was love, her love… for Ben.

Audrey stared at Ben in shock, she opened her mouth again to speak, but her grandmother laid a stern hand on her shoulder and glared at her. Audrey wilted under her gaze and stepped back.

Everyone's eyes were now on the villains children, all but Jay being comforted by another.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm so sorry but I've lost pretty much all motivation to update this sorry and keep it going. Yes it's been a really long time I know, and I apologize for that and appreciate all the great reviews I've gotten on it.

This story is up for grabs. But I won't hand it over to just anyone. If any of you following this story would like to continue or take over it, please PM me your first chapter idea or your plans and I'll see who I think should take over. I still started this story, but I would love for it to be continued, and I would gladly read it if someone else was to take over. I could also be the Beta reader for anyone who'd like to take over. Please PM me and let me know.

Thank you!


End file.
